Dating Havokk PART 3 Alboto's Heartbroken
by Denoxkun
Summary: This is a part where Natty confences her decision to Alboto about his relationship with Nito, will this be the end of Alboto's and Natty relationship for good? Click to find out!


Dating Havokk in

Alboto's Heartbroken!

April 5th, 2007

" Last time, we were left off in a restaurant that Alboto broke him when

he saw Natty and Nito kissing on the lips."

Natty: "Looks clueless and thinking what to say to Alboto" Well, I...

was spending whole 2 days with him, he's really something

special, he also plays great in tennis, in his mansion...

Alboto: "Interrupted and got shocked " He owns a mansion?!

Natty: "Smiles at Alboto" Yea! We played hours there, I'm sorry,

but I think I'll play more with him from now on since he's

my boyfriend... "Looks down"

" Alboto went over to Natty on her right and grabs her right arm

real tight."

Nito: "Got angry at Alboto" HEY!! That's no way to hold a woman!

Natty: "Looks at Nito worried" It's okay...

Alboto: "Cries at Natty hopelessly" I... I... I... always loved you...

I took all those bruises just to find you... and you didn't

noticed!! "Begs down to his knees in front of Natty" PLEASE

BE MY GIRLFRIEND, we were always so close, I was a

fool of not asking you sooner!

Nito: "Got more angrier at Alboto" HEY!! THAT'S NOT YOUR

CHOICE TO MAKE ANYMORE!

Natty: "Looks at Alboto disappointed" I'm sorry, Alboto, but I can't...

I'm with... a better man now, he's so special in my life and

I don't want to lose him... I didn't wanted to lose you either,

but I must dedicate more time for my new boyfriend now.

I hope you'll understand...

" Alboto got shocked and terrified."

Alboto: "Yelling at Natty in agony" COME ON, DON'T YOU CARE

ABOUT ME ANYMORE?!

Natty: I do care... but ... I'll never forget the memories we had

together when we were younger... if you would have asked

me before, maybe I'd say yes... I loved you too, but Nito

did so many things that you couldn't even think of, so...

sniff "starts to throw tears from her eyes." ... cya around,

go find another girl!

" Natty left Alboto's side and went to Nito which was standing in

front of the restaurant's front door"

Nito: "Looks at Natty serious" Shall we go now?

Natty: "Looks down sad in front of Nito" Yes, I'm ready, let's go,

sorry Alboto.

Alboto: "Crying even more reaching his right arm out to her " NO,

PLEASE COME BACK!!

" The waiter came behind Alboto looking down at him mad

tapping his left foot a few times."

Waiter#1: If you are not going to eat here, then get the heck

out of here!

" The other waiter came and pick up Alboto by his back shirt and

kicks his butt out of the restaurant."

Waiter#2: AND STAY OUT!!

" Alboto hits the ground hard after Natty and Nito were long gone

from this restaurant, he slowly got up and saw alot of couples

all around him."

Alboto: "Was very sad" Am I... the only one... without a girlfriend?

FLASHBACK IN ALBOTO'S DREAM!... 2 YEARS LATER!...

" Natty runs towards Alboto sitting down confortably in a grassy

fields as they were little kids."

Natty: "Smiles at Alboto bending down" Alboto, wanna play frisbe

with me?

Alboto: "Was excited looking up at Natty" Sure thing!

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

"Alboto's childhood days"

" The Alligator's mouth bit Alboto's butt in the ponds as he was

crying silly and then the alligator let go of his butt and went back

to the pond."

Alboto: Ow... an alligator bit my butt...

Natty: "Went over to Alboto looking worried" Oh, you poor thing, I'll

get something that will help your behind out.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

" This is when Alboto and Natty were tickling each other real hard

and they laugh in joy as they continue to do so, when they were

in their pre-teen this happened."

ANOTHER FLASHBACK YET!...

" Alboto and Natty as teenagers were playing alot and alot of tennis

together as they hit the tennisball back and fourth to each other,

it seemed like a tie game!"

BACK TO REALITY AS ALBOTO WOKE UP, HE COULDN'T

SLEEP, HE GRABS THE PHOTO ALBUM LAYED ON THE FLOOR

IN HIS RIGHT SIDE AND LOOKS AT ALL THE PHOTOS OF

THEM BOTH TOGETHER DOING LOTS OF THINGS!...

Alboto: "Looks at the photos sad" I... I... lost my bestest friend in

the whole world, so fearful of confessing my love to her

before... WHO NEEDS HER!!

" Alboto got up and slammed the Album to the floor real hard and

steps on it alot, now it looks all messed up."

" Alboto went on a corner and cried more in agony."

AT NATTY'S HOUSE, IN HER ROOM, WE FIND NATTY LOOKING

OUT THE WINDOW THINKING ABOUT ALBOTO!...

Natty: "In a low tone" Alboto... "In her mind" you needed me the

most back there in the restaurant... and I didn't cheer you up,

I just had my mind on my new boyfriend Nito, maybe one day

I'll make it up to him... Nito... you're still so special to me,

I don't ever want to lose you either, we knew each other in

school for over 5 years now... I never knew you had a thing

for me.

TOMORROW MORNING AT ALBOTO'S ZURANE HIGH

SCHOOL THAT HE GOES TO!...

" We find Alboto sleeping in a classroom while the History teacher

was giving class."

Alboto: "Sleeping " Zzzzzz...

Mr. Tikomino: "Went over to Alboto and rubs his back." Hey, Alboto,

wake up, don't you want to learn?!

Alboto: "He quicky woke up straight and panicked, then look around

the classroom." I'M SO SORRY, I'M JUST THINKING IF

ONE GIRL IN THIS CLASS WOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!

" All the students in the classroom around him started to laugh

heavily at Alboto's stupidity."

Mr. Tikomino: "Looks around yelling at the students" THIS ISN'T

A LAUGHING MATTER!!

Alboto: "Looks down at his desk disappointed" I.. knew it... no one

wants to try me.

Mr. Tikomino: "Looks down at Alboto a bit mad" Alboto, your

education is more important now than your lust for

a girlfriend, please take it easy.

Macia: "From behind Alboto smiling with a grin" Since when you

wanted a girlfriend, Alboto?

OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF ALBOTO'S HIGH SCHOOL WE FIND

NATTY FEETS AWAY FROM THE FRONT DOOR OF THE

SCHOOL!...

Natty: "Smiles and bends down to talk to a blue weasel of hers."

Okay, Kioko, can you please watch over Alboto for me?

Just don't tell him that I sent you, ok? It's a surprize!

Kioko: "Raised his thumb up" You got my word, Natty!

Natty: Thank you! "Stood up and waves bye bye to Kioko" Okay,

now off you go, good luck!

" Kioko went ahead inside the Zurane High School front door."

" Nito appears behind Natty."

Nito: "Smiles softly" Ready for class?

Natty: "Turns around looking at Nito with a big smile on her face."

Yeah! Teehee!

Will Kioko and Alboto get along? Will Alboto find a new girl to hang

out with? Find all this out on the next episode of Dating Havokk!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
